Una sorpresa per l' agente Gibbs
by Nives
Summary: L' agente Gibbs deve occuparsi di una missione un po' particolare... che gli riserverà non poche sorprese!


Una sorpresa per Gibbs

Il quartier generale dell' NCIS era deserto, cosa abbastanza comprensibile visto che erano le due di notte. Nonostante la macchina avesse il riscaldamento acceso, l' agente Gibbs rabbrividì, poi guardò l' orologio. La mezzanotte era già passata, quindi quel giorno era già _il _giorno, riflettè, non che gliene fosse mai importato molto, ma trasformarsi in un ghiacciolo non era in cima alla lista delle sue cose da fare.

-Come diavolo hanno fatto a piazzare una bomba nel QG?- chiese all' agente seduto al volante al suo fianco. Tony Dinozzo sbadigliò.

-Non lo so, capo, e non sappiamo neanche chi sia stato.

-Avete avvertito gli artificeri?

-Si, e anche il resto della squadra è lì.

-Bene.

Dinozzo parcheggiò la macchina, e lui e Gibbs sceser. L' agente italoamericano represse un sogghigno: quella notte il suo capo non l' avrebbe dimenticata mai.

Mcgee era così nervoso che aveva iniziato a mangiucchiarsi le unghie. Lui ed Abbie erano nel laboratorio di lei, che con una mano batteva sui tasti del computer, con l' altra teneva uno dei suoi bibitoni con la cannuccia. Non appariva affatto tesa, a l contrario del suo collega.

-Rilassati, Mcgee, andrà tutto bene.

-Come faccio a rilassarmi secondo te? Dio, stiamo per metterci tutti nei guai, Gibbs ci spellerà vivi!

-Ma se è d' accordo anche il direttore Shepard! Sai, mi è sempre sembrata tanto ligia al lavoro, e invece...

-Taglia corto. Sei riuscita a capir come inserire l' allarme?

-Si, ora tocca a Ziva.

L' ex agente del moussad si muoveva silenziosa per i corridoi bui del QG, tenendo in mano un grosso pacco rettangolare. Ad un certo punto sentì la voce di Abby nell' auricolare:

-Ziva, ci sei?

-Quasi. Sono ad un salto dall' obbiettivo.

-Vorrai dire ad un passo.

-Si, si. Aspetta un attimo.

La ragazza entrò di soppiatto nell' ufficio di Gibbs; posò il pacco sulla scrivania, poi lo aprì. Ridacchiò, Gibbs questa di certo non se l' aspettava!

-Ok, ho fatto. Tony è già arrivato? E il direttore dov' è?

-Si, loro sono arrivati, il direttore sta portando la sua sorpresa. Ci vediamo lì, ok?

-Ok, apro e chiudo.

-...

-Che c' è?

Dinozzo e Gibbs erano appena entrati nel QG quando per l' edificio si diffuse una sirena.

-L' allarme!- gridò Gibbs -Che i terroristi siano ancora qui?

-Viene dal tuo ufficio, capo- disse Tony -Sbrighiamoci!

I due agenti si posizionarono ai lati della porta chiusa, e si scambiarono uno sguardo d' intesa.

-Perchè sorridi, Tony?

-Non sto sorridendo!

-Ok, allora uno... due... tre!

Gibbs spalancò la porta con un calcio e puntò la pistola davanti a se: -Fermi tutti!

Proprio in quel momento l' allarme cessò, e Dinozzo accese tranquillamente la luce della stanza. Gibbs individuò immediatamente il pacco sospetto sulla sua scrivania, ma non era una bomba, sembrava più...

-Una torta?

-Auguri! Buon compleanno!- gridarono tutti, saltando fuori da dietro i mobili. Abby e Ziva corsero ad abbracciare Gibbs, mentre Ducky accendeva la musica e Dinozzo e Mcgee tiravano fuori i regali da dietro la scrivania. Gibbs sembrava completamente sconvolto, e Jenny Shepard rise:

-Jethro, non c' è nessuna bomba!

-Questo l' ho capito, Jenny!- esclamò lui cercando, senza troppo successo, di mostrarsi arrabbiato -Quello che non capisco è perchè abbiate organizzato tutto questo!

-Per te, gibbs- rispose lei -Perchè siamo tuoi amici e, poichè ti vogliamo bene, ci tenevamo a farti passare un bel compleanno.

Gibbs sembrò quasi imbarazzato (Un fatto che venne raccontato per anni) e venne salvato dai regali dei suoi colleghi: Tony e Ziva gli avevano portato un set completo di mazze da golf, Abby una giacca di pelle, Mcgee una scacchiera e Ducky una bellissima pipa in stile Sherlok Holmes.

-Insomma, secondo voi sono pronto per la pensione, tranne per Abby che mi vede meglio ad un concerto rock!- esclamò gibbs, poi scoppiò a ridere: -Grazie, ragazzi, è bello davvero.

La piccola festa continuò, e mentre gli altri tagliavano la torta, Jenny porse a Gibbs un pacchetto: -Questo è il mio regalo, aprilo.

Si trattava di un piccolo libro rilegato in pelle: _Il piccolo lord Fauntleroy _di Mary Pickford.

-Lo so che è un libro da bambini, ma c' è un nonno vecchio e burbero ma in fonod buono che mi ha fatto pensare a te- spiegò il direttore.

Gibbs sorrise: -Ti ringrazio, Jenny, lo leggerò con attenzione.

Lei annuì: -Andiamo, ora, quella torta sembra promettente.


End file.
